Tales Of The Abyss 2: Some One Like Me Jade 1
by Lacyegirl
Summary: ;/


Tales Of The Abyss 2: Some One Like Me (Jade) Intro 1

first off – I don't expect people to rate because this game is not as popular as anime. So if you dont want to it's ok, :D

The story takes place after the ending of Tales Of The Abyss. In a way I think of this like Tales of the Abyss 2, but I don't own anything from TOA. I thought it would be cool too if I had a theme song for this...so I picked 'New World' by BACK-ON. (dont own anything at all....just the characters I made up.)

Long ago when fonists first built the Tower of Rem they succeeded in joining two planets together. But when the two planets joined for just a mere few days it became clear that the two could not live in harmony. Fortunately, the Malkuth Emperor and Kimlasca's King had agreed to keep the other planet a secret from their subjects. The two kingdoms came together in a meeting with another important guest. The young Queen of Armia, the other planet's ruler, and her younger brother also attended. They all agreed that the worlds were two different and that it might upset the order of things. So then the worlds were cut off from one another and never spoke of again. The King of Kimlasca and the Emperor had only mentioned this event to thoughs necessary, such as the Queen of Kimlasca. Peony the Ninth was one of the few to be a part of this meeting and meet the other planet's ruler. Coincidentally, the two were of some what the same age, and got along rather well. Many years later there was a fall in Fonons that had contained those dealing with Fonic Artes. Because of this Fonon-based machines could not operate and the world of Auldrant began to be corrupted. Now, Luna Le More, the Queen of Armia, needs to find not only herself with the help of the Hero's of Auldrant, but also a way for her world and their world to co-exist.

::Characters::

Luna Le More

(one of the Main Characters)

Age: 28 (looks may fool you)

Family: Younger brother( alive) twin sister (dead) mother(dead) father (dead)

occupation: Queen of Armia

Race: Uterian

Hair: White, long, down

Eyes: blue

hobbies:teasing people

weakness: her little brother

weapon: varies

artes: fonic hyms and artes

Info: Luna was named queen after her parents died at the age of 14 and had to take care of her 4-year-old brother.

more explained in story

Nolin Le More

Age: 18

Family: Older sister

occupation: Prince of Armia

race: Uterian

hair: white, ear-length

eyes: blue

hobbies: none

weakness: girlfriend

weapon:sword

artes: none

(Original)

jade, tear, luke, anise, guy, natalia

Villains

Aria Le More

(Luna's supposedly dead twin sister)

Cole Dunsin

(Luna's ex-fiance)

Bojin

(Luna's adviser)

(Original)

Dist/ Saphire, Professor Nebilim

Others

Reena

(Nolin's girlfriend)

Chilala/ Chi

(Luna's main maid)

Nix

(Luna's pet Liger)

(original)

Peony, Nephry

1: A New World

Luna

I sighed and walked down the road a bit. I wish I could hitch a ride with someone, it's to long of a walk. Ugh walking...and on top of that it's going to be hard getting off this island. I am so far from Grand Chokmah. I came to the shore and looked around, I could see Malkuth from here. I wounder if there are any boats that come by? I guess I could swim over...ah well, better get going then. I walked in the water slowly and began to swim over there. It took me a good half hour until I came onto the beach. I rung out my hair and checked things out. By the looks of things, Fonons were shorter then I thought. I better hurry...When I got a road I ran into a coach. I began flailing my arms for it to stop.

"Excuse me! Hey there!" He pulled back on the rains and the monsters stopped.

"Hello little lady. How may I help you?" He smiled and his wife hit him over the head.

"Um, I was wondering if you are heading to Grand Chokmah." I walked closer to them.

"The capital? Yes we stop there, do you have something to do there?" His wife asked.

"Yes and I have already walked and even swam so far. I was hoping that I could hitch a ride, I'd be willing to pay." I searched my pouch and pulled out some solid gold coins.

"Ho-ho that's a lot of money, hop on." They both scooted over and I climbed on.

"You have my deepest gratitude." I placed the coins in his hand.

"No problem what's yer name?" They whipped the rains and the cart moved.

"I'm Luna." I smiled.

"Well, Luna, you don't look like yer from here. I haven't seen anyone with your color hair around here. Are you from Kimlasca?" I was glad I didn't have to walk.

"No, I am from Chesedonia." They nodded at me, even though it was a lie, I was remarkably good at it. Soon it got dark and they stopped the cart.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked.

"It's to dangerous at night, to many monster's runnin' round." I blinked.

"I am in a hurry, if I paid you more, and fought off the monsters, would you reconsider going through the night?"

"Well, you seem like such a delicate girl, are you sure?" I nodded happily, I may look delicate, but some people think of me as deadly...

All through the night I fought off monsters with some extra daggers I had, not wanting to use my unusual artes. We made great time and arrived at the entrance of Grand Chokmah the next morning.

"I am sorry both of you, but I must hide in the back, I do not have a passport." I said sheepishly.

"We understand, get on back there." We made it through well and I peeked my head out and saw the beautiful floating capital. Once we were out of the guard's sights I hopped out of the cart.

"Thank you both. You have my deepest gratitude." I curtsied.

"No, thank you, we made it even faster then planned. You saved us so much time." I waved goodbye and looked around.

I picked out a face in the crowd and walked over to them.

"Excuse me, could you point me to the palace?" She nodded and gave me the directions. I hurried over and found myself at the doors in just a few minutes.

"No one is allowed in today." The guards said sternly.

"Oh, poo, Peony was going to be so surprised to see me. Can't you let me in please?" I pushed up my breast slightly and made a sad face.

"Y-you may go in...hh..." I thought a herd a doink and smiled evilly.

I pushed through the doors and ran up the stairs, I am going to need a long nap after this. I barged in without even caring.

"Excuse me, I am in the middle of something." Peony said matter-of-factly.

"Peony I walked, swam across the ocean, took a cart, and had to hide from your gaurds, so I could see you, I am in no mood." I walked up past the people in front of me.

"Ms.! How dare you speak to the Emperor like that!" The old guy next to Peony complained.

"Well I am the Queen of Armia so he can kiss my ass. I am so tired! Now Peony I need to talk to you."

"Who the hell does she think she is?" The red-head said behind me.

"Wait, did you say Armia?" Peony stood up.

"Yes. Recognize me now?" I pulled down my hood and flipped my hair.

"Luna!!!!" He smiled and ran up to me. Then trapped me in a huge hug.

"Hello, Peony." I had a feeling he pressed his chest agents mine on purpose.

"Everyone but them," he pointed to the little group behind me," needs to leave."

"B-but!"

"Enough Sesemann, this girl is an honored guest. You and my father have met her before, think about it." He walked back to his throne as the others left.

"Peony, this is kind of not open to the public they need to leave too." I pointed to the crowd.

"That's Jade and his gang and if they tell I'll have them hung."

"Oh no wouldn't want that to happen..." I said full of sarcasm.

"So how did you even get here, I mean the whole Tower was sealed up."

"Well I-"

"Wait hold up here, what the hell is going on?" The red head said.

"Oh right. Luna, this is Luke," He pointed to red boy," that's my non-cute Jade," I snickered," that's anise, Guy, tear, and Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, princess of Kimlasca." I couldn't get over how he called him the 'non-cute' Jade. I thought he was good looking...for someone like him.

"Hello, Luna Le More, Queen of Armia. " I bowed.

"Luna could you explain to them about yourself?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, can I trust this 'non-cute' Jade and his little kids?" I made an evil smile.

"Who you callin' a kid?!" The short little girl complained.

"Wouldn't you rather be a kid then not cute?" I smiled again and I got a glare from 'Jade'.

"Oh Colonel! You just got burned. He-he." They laughed with me.

"Okay okay stop teasing my Jade. Now what I was saying..." Peony smiled.

"I didn't know you rolled that way Peony..." I smiled sweetly.

"Ah, I forgot you are like a girl version of Jade. Sarcastic and graceful at the same time." Peony glared, "And I'm not gay, and even if I were, I could do better then Jade." I had to laugh at that.

"Back on subject."

"I opened the Tower and came over 'cause I saw the fall of Fonons. It was good timing because over in Armia we have a massive overload of Fonons and the Vegetation is getting out of control. So I thought I could give Auldrant the Fonons needed, by transporting them through the Tower of Rem. I am such a genius." I swayed back and forth.

"Ah yes no more Fonons. To tell you the truth I think that the Kimlascan side would have to agree to this. No one knows of your existence yet." I nodded and yawned.

"Tired? You can sleep in my room if you want." Peony smiled.

"Your a perv. I'll just stay at the Inn could you send out an invitation for the king of Kimlasca? That way we can have the meeting and stuff..." I rubbed my eyes, I am glad he wasn't making a big deal out of my arrival.

"I am not a perv!" I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm...where's the inn again?"

"Oh, Jade show her to the Inn." He ordered.

"Oh joy." He mumbled.

" I am the only one who can use sarcasm pumpus, so kiss my ass. I am not all that thrilled either." I started to the door.

"Jade take good care of my little Luna." Peony referred to me like I was his.

"Oh yes, of course." He said it sarcasticly again.

"Pshh, meanie..." I mumbled

"Show me to the inn slave." I pointed to the door.

"As you wish." He smirked and everyone else followed. He led us out of the palace and back outside.

"Huh...tired...sorry to make you all come with me." I mumbled.

"It's really no problem. But I was confused about what the two of you were talking about." Tear said.

"Oh, 14 years ago the tower of Rem worked and connected this planet to mine called Armia. There was a summit about it and I, the Queen of Armia attended. It was agreed that the two planets were to different from one another and was sealed back up. I met Peony when he was 18." I walked next to Jade.

"Is that even possible? Another world?" Natalia stared at me with eyes the size of plates.

"Yes." I looked around at the waterfalls.

"That's amazing! Just think of all the new technology you must have!" Guy smiled.

"We are in the same range in that area, sorry to disappoint you. When I said the worlds were to different, I ment things such as Races." All the guys were staring at me...

"Races?" Anise came up next to me.

"Races such as humans and non-humans. In Armia we have people who are Uterians, which is like a breed of animal humans, I am one but I am only half Uterian. This place is beautiful. This world is so interesting!" I smiled.

"Someone doesn't get out much." Jade laughed.

"Is he naturally an ass?" I asked everyone.

"You will get used to it." Luke sighed.

"Oh." We stopped at a neat building.

"Is this it?" I walked to the door.

"Yes." Jade spoke.

"Thank you all for taking me. It was nice meeting you all, may our paths intertwine again." I bowed and smiled. Jade pushed up his glasses.

"Bye, it was a pleasure." They all waved, I couldn't help but think I would see all of them in the near future and Jade- he gave me a weird feeling. Oh well. I walked in and went to the front counter.

"Hello, how much for the night?" I tilted my head slightly.

"Uh, one night is 300 gald." I nodded and pulled out some coins.

"Is this enough?" I set 4 coins on the table, I didn't know how much gold was worth here.

"Ah," His eyes sparked," Yes, yes!"

"Alright, thank you. Now in here?" I pointed up the stairs.

"Yes, ma'am the first door up there." He played with the coins in his hands. I walked up and went in my room. It was small, but I like it better that way. My body was overly tired and I climbed in bed for the rest of the day.

Third Person

"So is what she said true?" Luke asked impatiently.

"Yes, Luna is a very interesting woman." Peony smiled.

"Your Majesty, I assume she is a friend." Jade was getting irritated with his long time friend.

"Hm? Oh yes. Anyway, you all must be going correct?"

"You sound like Jade now, but yeah we all have to go home." Luke stretched.

"Alright, run along." Peony gestured to the door.

Everyone left, leaving Jade and Peony the only ones in the room besides Sesemann. Jade tried to make a run for it, but ended up in one of Peony's webs again.

"Well then, I must be going to." Jade did not want to get mixed up in the presence of the other world.

"Not so fast." The emperor stood from his throne and walked to Jade. "Now tomorrow Luna will need someone to tag along with her to gather the Kimlascan side for the summit," Jade didn't like where this was going," and since your my best friend, you will be the one to tag along with her." Jade regretted not running when he had the chance, the girl he met not long ago had irritated him but at the same time he wanted to know more about her. After all, he was Dr. Jade Balfor, and his curiosity had taken him hostage. He knew this would not end on a good note.

He sighed," Fine." He glared at the man with his arm around his shoulder and shrugged it off. Jade left without another word, annoyed how everything always ends up getting him into messes.

Luna

I slid out of bed and brushed my white hair out. My thoughts drifted to my little brother, he must be looking for me. I didn't regret coming here; but I felt bad about leaving my kingdom behind. My leaving was for the best, or rather my best interest. My head was strained and I needed some kind of stress relief. This world has to be different, it must, for if not I fear I might go insane. I ran my hands through my hair and watched my reflection in the mirror. Was I doing the right thing...? I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't do that anymore. My hair smelt like sea salt, I would guess it's from swimming over to Malkuth. Come to think of it, I haven't been hungry since I got here. It is not healthy, but no reason to eat if there is no need. I got up and looked at my dress. I was tattered and looked not as wealthy-looking as I thought is should be. I didn't want to spend anymore money, so I thought I could ask Peony about it. I skipped out of the Inn and walked down to the palace. Like usual, people stared at me, but I ignored it. I happily swayed my hips back and forth, the sun felt perfect on my pail skin. I hummed with my eyes closed, it was amazing how I memorized the town so quickly.

I just didn't expect to run into anyone, but I did. I fell to the concrete and shot open my eyes.

"You really should keep your eyes open when walking." I knew that annoying voice.

"Sorry Non-cute Jade." I was surprised he offered me his hand to get up.

"I am concerned, is there a button on your hand that is going to electrocute me?" I stayed on the ground.

"I am trying to be a gentleman." I scrunched my eyebrows together, but gave up and took his hand. I brushed off my dress.

"I was wondering, if your the non-cute Jade, is there a cute Jade?" I stared.

He pushed up his glasses," His Majesty has a pet rappig named Jade. I wish he would get a little creative with the names." He shook his head in disappointment.

"Your compared to a rappig?" I giggled and put my hand over my mouth.

"Sorry, oh I forgot, I have to go. I will see you later I guess." I ran away, giggling. I ran in the Palace and up to the Throne room. I was smiling, I felt good today.

"Peony~~!" I sang as I came in.

"Huh? Oh! Luna! Welcome back!" His perverted smile creeped me out.

"I was hoping I could ask you a favor." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"May I barrow a dress temporarily?" I asked.

"Huh? Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you see I had to swim from the Tower of Rem over to Malkuth land, and my dress was ruined. Can you give me something to wear?" He was quiet for a minute.

"Sure. Well, sesemann, go let her try on some dresses." I could tell that he was up to something, but I didn't care.

"As you wish..." He led me to a small room in the back of the Palace, it was dusty. He pulled open a dresser in the back with tons off different dresses. Most of them were to frilly for my liking, but I searched and sesame left to give me privacy. I pulled out a black dress, and boots and gloves that would match. After I pulled a bottnet, or something like it, out and put that on, I just hoped I looked more royalty-like then before. I smoothed out my hair and dress and stepped out.

"You look very dazzling." I smiled.

"Thank you!" He walked me back to the throne room.

"Peo- oh Jade." I walked in and saw the both of them.

"Hello..." He sighed.

"Do I look that bad...?" I blinked, I couldn't help but have my feelings hurt.

"What? Oh, not that..." He sighed again, I recovered fast.

"Oh. Peony, haha, what did he do to the non-cute jade?" I teased.

"I must accompany you to Kimlasca. We are going to gather everyone for the summit." I guess he didn't want to go with me, he must hate his job.

"I can go by myself. I am not incapable of preforming a summoning of two kingdoms. I am royalty." I smirked, " I am sure a man of his ranking, and age, would just be dragging me down."

"Hey, hey, hey...Jade is only 35 and he's a Colonel." Peony glared.

"35?" I cocked my head.

"Yes why?"

"No reason... Lets just get going."

"After you..." Jade smirked back at me.

"Ladies first." I smiled.

"There are no ladies in this room. So I'll go first." Peony laughed.

"I think Luna has met a challenge."


End file.
